Victoria's Secret
by mz-turner
Summary: Drabble. Elizabeth thinks she's going to surprise Will with a bit of raunchy lingerie but things don't go exactly as planed.


**Disclaimer:** I have nothing witty to say so I'll just say it. I own nothing.

**Victoria's Secret**

Victoria's Secret was the center of every man's fantasy, every man but William Turner. He didn't need a tall blond supermodel in sexy lingerie to satisfy his fantasies. No, he didn't need it, but one hot summer evening, that's exactly what he got.

Elizabeth Swann rushed into her boyfriends flat and hurried to change into the slightly raunchy lingerie she had just bought on a whim. She thought she might surprise Will when he came home from work. She threw her summer dress into the closet and removed her undergarments replacing them with a black lace ensemble.

Will would be home any minute now, so she spread herself out on his bed and experimented with seductive poses. When she finally felt comfortable she froze so as not to break the pose. She couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"Oh I am so hot. Watch out Betty Page, there's a new sheriff in town." She giggled but quickly quieted herself as she heard a nose at the door. 'He's here' she thought to herself smiling devilishly anticipating the hours of fun to follow.

Will scrambled around his junk filled pockets until finally finding his keys.

"Did you catch the match yesterday?" Ask his mate Jack to the three men beside him. It was poker night at Will's.

"West Ham vs. Man Utd?" Ask Charlie the red head.

"Did you see Tevez's goal though? That was well shameful." Ryan the token comedian commented.

"I know, Manchester disgraced me; I lost 100 pounds in a bet at work." Will said.

"S'arlight mate, you can make that back easy tonight." Ryan said, looking at Charlie.

"EH! I'm getting' better." Charlie moaned.

Jack slapped him on the back with a friendly chuckle. "If that's what you tell yourself to sleep better at night."

The four men laughed and walked into the flat. Will went right for the kitchen to put away some of the groceries he had just bought, while his friends made themselves comfortable in his living room.

In the bedroom, Elizabeth was oblivious to the company, ignoring the loud noses coming from the next room. She couldn't wait for Will to see her, but more than anything she wanted to get out of the lingerie which was now giving her a massive wedgie. Unfortunately for her however, the unexpected company was about to reveal itself.

Charlie sat down with the other men briefly before deciding to use the bathroom. Will's flat only had one, and the entrance was through the bedroom.

The door began to opened slowly. 'Finally', Elizabeth thought. 'Let the fun begin'.

"Hello love." she said in the most seductive voice she could muster. She sat at the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, toes pointed. The lingerie gave such a wonderful shape to her body, her chest appeared larger than she was use to. Her honey blond hair draped down her neck and back added to look she was going for. She wanted to look like a sex goddess, and though she did, she couldn't quite master the face. Instead of a devilish grin that said "Come and get me", she read more like "Ha ha ha, look at me! This is fun" because her smile stretched from ear to ear, but she couldn't help it if she was excited.

The sound of a woman's voice made Charlie jump. He pushed the door open quickly to find his friend's girlfriend half naked on his bed.

"Uhh, oops" was all he managed.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Elizabeth shrieked falling off the bed and landing in a loud thump onto the floor.

Will knew that voice. "Elizabeth?" he said, running to the bedroom. By the time he got there his three friends were all crowding around the doorway trying to understand what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" Charlie kept repeating covering his eyes with his hands.

"Oh snap!" Jack said with a grin.

"You lucky bastard!" Ryan added.

Will pushed his way into the room to find his girlfriend huddled on the floor. "Elizabeth are you alright?" He asked pulling the white sheet from his bed and draping it around her. He knelt down to her level and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm fine." She said, her face bright as a ripe tomato.

"Bugger off boys." Will pushed his drooling friends out of the bedroom and shut the door in their faces. He walked back to her and pulled her up onto the bed.

"What happened Liz?" He said twisting his finger around her locks.

Elizabeth was silent, she stared at the floor below her refusing to meet his eyes. She was absolutely mortified about what just happened. But then again, it was pretty funny though. Her serious expression broke and she began to laugh.

"It was a surprise gone horribly wrong." She managed to say through her giggles.

"A surprise? For me?" He asked confused. Liz smiled.

"TAA DAA!" She said as she stood to her feet and revealed her mostly bare body. Will's jaw dropped. He was positively speechless.

Elizabeth looked down at her boyfriend's enticed face.

"I know right, Victoria's Secret got nothing on me."

"Agreed." He said pulling her down onto the bed.

-Fin.

And then I like to think the boys played poker with each other, while Liz got the night she was hoping for. This story is so absolutely random, I don't know where the idea came from or why I decided to add Ryan in there. HAHAH Ryan is so amazingly cool. Miss, Karen knows all about it.


End file.
